User talk:Sasquatch101
Chat Number Two Hey, I'm back. I'd like to discuss DeltaWolf. He's a great editor, and one of the tops on our wiki, however, he is very abusive, and uses the most swear words on the Wiki. He's told users to "F off!" and "This myth is S!". I don't want to block him, as he is a good user, but what do you guys think? CommunistOverlordJim | Talk Someone should just tell him to lighten up and not to be so vulgar. However Wikia has no rules on not allowing swear words on wikis. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:22, September 29, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll tell him. He's already been warned by Tom. Easter Egg is coming on soon, so we should let him and Boomer share their opinions. CommunistOverlordJim | Talk I think we should just tell him to not be so vulgar. He is a pretty good editor on the wiki, but I do agree that sometimes his comments get out of hand. However if he continues to have outbursts of foul language, we should tell him that he has been warned and block him. RageQuit (talk) 13:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I'm not active as usual, but I don't want to ruin any spoilers until I get GTA V, which will probably be in a week or so. So anyways, Deltawolf is an active user and I wouldn't want him blocked over using profanity. The last thing I'd like to see is a good user get cold feet and stop editing, or even worse, become a vandal. Just tell him that you would appreciate it if he would stop using vulgar language often. But if any admin sees him assault another user by saying "fu*k off", he should be immediately blocked for three days or so. Boomer8 (talk) 06:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Watching our enemies As we all know by now, GTATurk said they were going to attack us on the anniversary. There was no attack, but a large amount of assorted "GTATURK" accounts were created. Also i've noticed Kujopaws plotting stuff, even after our truce and embargo. We need to have 2 staff members spy on GTATurk and the GTA V Wiki CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage I could poke around in the forums of GTA Turk and see if they mentioned anything about our wiki. RageQuit (talk) 22:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking I could do Turk, after all I have a program that automatically translates stuff. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Ok, that's fine. I can make a new wikia account and go to GTA V wikia and look around. Will it be necessary to make a new account? RageQuit (talk) 00:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Most likely. Try to avoid similarites. We're trying to see what they're up too, not cause chaos and mass hysteria. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Alright then, I'll report back here if I notice anything. I will proceed with caution RageQuit (talk) 00:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Nothing suspicious on GTATurk. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage The GTA Turk site as a whole, I believe is not behinde the attcks on our wiki. I think it might be a low ranking staff member trying to spur more users to come over there so he will get a promotion. Or it could just be a random loser who happens to like GTA Turk. Either way there really is no way of stopping this unless someone contacts a staff member at GTA Turk to notifiy their users. The GTA V Wiki might be different vandals alone from Turk because we called them out about the plagiarized articles. I just don't know. That's why it's so hard for Wikia to perminently ban vandals. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I would doubt it's a user trying to promote the site. Instead of "Visit gtaturk" or "Come to gtaturk" it's just "VANDALISED BY GTATURK". CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage It's really bizarre that a random site picks our wiki to target. We should contact the site GTA Turk and inform them of what has been happening. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) We need someone who can speak arabic, Kingrhem maybe? CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpageef Kingrhem might not know turkish. The best shot is using google translate and see if they will even respond. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Kingrhem is from Iran, which borders Turkey. It's worth a shot. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Hey guys, I've just finished GTA V today so expect me to be around some more. If Kingrhem knows Turkish then send him, but if he doesn't then just use Google Translate. Boomer8 (talk) 04:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki Situation First off I just want to show you guys what I wrote to Wikia last night. We couldn't do this on the Myth Wiki because the GTA Wiki staff are actively spying on the site and are trying to use everything I say aginst me. Also I don't want them to get a heads up on what I'm doing. So below is what I wrote to Wikia: " 'I just wrote a great message to you but it deleted. So I'll try and condense this. I am Sasquatch101 and have been part of the Wikia community for over a year and a half. I was a Patroller on the GTA Wiki until I was wrongly Blocked, demoted, and then had my block adjusted to infinite. I was a Patroller on the GTA Wiki for over a year and have always been civil and respectful to other users. One of the wiki's 3 bureaucrats "The Tom" runs the wiki with an iron fist and crushes any other opinions in his way. A few other users and myself encountered a vicious vandal about a week ago that created 30 pages with attacking offensive names and uploaded about 20 Porn photos. Sickened by this, myself Boomer8 (another Patroller) and a few other staff members called for action as all of the staff with blocking power reside in Europe and that leaves the wiki exposed for a large portion of the day. In short I created a Request for admin which was taken down by The Tom as he states there is a limit on admins in place that was decided by the community. So I go along with the bureaucracy and file a request to raise the admin limit from 5 to 6. The motion was going to pass as there were 5 Yes and 0 No. The Tom consults with a former retired bureaucrat who says that these people who voted yes are a bunch of immature children and the request should be taken down against the community's wishes. So The Tom takes it down. I leave him a few messages that are civil and only state my opinion. I never cussed at him I remained purely focused on the injustice he had just carried out against the communities wishes. The only thing I said to him is that he acts like a frat boy. That means Fraternity boy, and is not an insult and is open for interpretation. What I said is merley my opinion on how he conducts himself. So in response he files a Demotion on me which a fraction of the community vote on. The voting is supposed to last a week so everyone can vote, however he closes it less than an hour after he puts it up. During this time he INFINITELY Blocks me and then proceeds to demote me. He then dismantles the affiliate section on the wiki unilaterally and dismantles all links to the GTA Myths Wiki which is an affiliate wiki that over one hundred users contribute to. He goes rouge and dismantles the links just because I created the wiki and shows no regard for other users interests in this action. He has built a wall around himself and the GTA Wiki because he hates how I beat him in an argument that he claims is uncivil. I ask that Wikia gets involved and reprimands or better yet replaces The Tom as he acts on impulse and does not care about the GTA Wiki community at large. He is under some illusion that he owns GTA Wiki and that the users and nothing but immature children. Which by the way is greatly offensive to the child community that is a major contributor there. I don't want any one to feel uncomfortable there just because there is someone in a position to decide who can be there and who to ban. I have over 2,500 edits that I made at GTA Wiki and over 2,300 edits I made at GTA Myths Wiki. I am a great member of the community and respect others. An infinite block, demotion and now continued badmouthing about me there is unacceptable. I truly hope Wikia will restore GTA Wiki to a peaceful and accepting community where everyone's opinions are valued and not punished. Thank you for your time. Sasquatch101 P.S. If you need someone to verify exactly what happened contact Boomer8 as he witnessed everything. Also ComunistOverlordJim is someone who can verify how I am an exemplary editor and a good person. Thank you. '" Let me know what you guys think and if you have any other ideas. I'll keep you posted on any news I hear back from Wikia.Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I also just wanted to point out how all the admins and bureacrats on the GTA Wiki only are in Europe. Not one American is an admin or bureaucrat. Hmmm. Seems like they also discriminate against people in the U.S. They should rename themselves the European Union. Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sasquatch. It's a really good letter, hopefully somebody at Wikia with some sense can sort this mess out. Just so you know, I'm really sorry it had to come to this, you were a really good editor and it was pretty unfair what they did to you. RageQuit Talk 23:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Every single thing you stated in that letter was a fact. The bureaucrats there are disgraces and should definately be replaced. And it wouldn't hurt if any other patroller or admin there had a spine and gave their real opinion, not just what a bureaucrat thinks. Boomer8 (talk) 23:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) To be brutally honest, I think that all the b-crats will testify against you and Wikia will most likely support them rather than you. Instead of just letting me say how much of a committed editor you are, you should gather the top 10 contributors from the Myths wiki and get them to support you. --CommunistOverlordJim Thanks for all the support guys. I'll put the responce I recieved from Wikia today below. Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Discovery http://imgur.com/ErKJv8Q Look at that image. That shows that the GW is corrupt. Even some of our own are in on it. Terrible. --CommunistOverlordJim It's sad but it's the fact. I'm glad other people like you guys see what has happened. Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Update on GTA Wiki situation Here is the letter I got from Wikia today: "' Hello Rob, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I’m sorry to hear you’re having trouble with this admin. One of the things that we value at Wikia is that our sites are maintained by their communities, and each can be managed differently depending on the preferences of the users and the admins. The downside, though, can be that Wikia staff members typically don’t intervene in local disputes. There are a few options you can consider. The best outcome would be for you and the admin to compromise and find a way to work together, that way the situation can be resolved without outside interference. If you feel that the admin shouldn’t be an admin anymore, though, you are free to propose that change in leadership on the wikia itself. Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go. You can also talk to other Wikia community members about the problem on our Wikia Community forums: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum or on our community chatroom found at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. Other members may have ideas on how to handle your particular situation, and that wikia can also serve as a neutral discussion place to talk with people from your own wikia if needed. You might also consider taking a few months off from editing this wikia to let cooler heads prevail. If these types of discussion fail, the best advice we can give would be to focus your efforts on another of the many thousands of communities on Wikia where your contributions can be appreciated more. I hope you’re able to resolve this. Please feel free to let us know if you need anything else. Andrew Naslund, Community Manager Looking for additional assistance? Check out our help pages at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents '" As you see it looks like they are unwilling to get involved. Should I follow up with another email ro just let it go? I just saw this evening that Boomer resigned from his Patroller position on the GTA Wiki. Thanks for the support Boomer. It's better to leave now then waste another year there before Tom acts on impulse again. Hopefully other staff and users on the GTA Wiki will demand change in light of the recent injustice carried out by Tom and his cronies.. Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we can contact the vandal that started the whole thing, ahah. Kidding. You should send another email and explain how there cannot be a discussion because you were perma-banned. Tell them to refer to me and Boomer and I'll support you. --CommunistOverlordJim Ok that's what I was thinking too. There is no way I can deal with Tom or anyone there at this point. I know I won't be a patroller again, but to be infinitely banned is a hard pill to swallow. I'll re-send another email to Wikia when I can gather mt thoughts. I really don't know what that will get me; most likely it will be nothing. Also if it came down to it I could speak to Tom on one of the other wikis he contributes to. But that would be a last resort. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I resigned from the GTA Wiki because of that disgusting situation. "If you feel that the admin shouldn’t be an admin anymore, though, you are free to propose that change in leadership on the wikia itself. Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go." Ha, ha, thats funny. If you give a different opinion other than the bureaucrats they will threaten to demote you along with a ton of disrespect! I'd contact another staff member and send links demonstrating the injustice so they can see it for themselves. Boomer8 (talk) 05:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC)